A need exists for an objective, in situ method for objectively determining fastener strength and the attachment strength of fastened items.
Often, methods of determining damage to fasteners sealants, coverings, attached materials, and the like is subjective and imprecise. For example, storm damage assessments for shingles on roofs are accomplished by pulling on shingles to subjectively determine attachment strength.
A further need exists for a versatile and portable device capable of testing multiple types of fasteners, sealants, coverings, and the like, as well as their attachment strength.
The present embodiments meet these needs by providing an easily portable device and method capable of testing and comparing the force required to extract a fastener or an overlying material from an underlying material. Further, the invention allows for the collection, recordation, and comparison of data in a verifiable and consistently repeatable manner.
Safety, efficiency, and cost savings will be affected through implementation of the present invention.
Structures and objects in need of repair can be objectively identified and failures prevented through the use of preventive maintenance. Proper scheduling of maintenance and repairs, avoidance of unnecessary maintenance and repairs, and identification of need for maintenance and repairs can all be drastically improved through implementation of the present invention.
This can translate to a safe operating environment for personnel, avoidance of costly failures, or unnecessary cost for needless procedures in a variety of settings industrially, commercially, residentially, and the like.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.